Bella and Adel
by Shawntelli Coco
Summary: Bella is immortal, and over Edward. She meets the young beautiful vampire Adel. Will he steal her heart or will Edward win it back...


Edward turned me into a vampire about a week ago, but I haven't been counting the days. He didn't even bother following me when I left. Now, as I was perched in a tree, by the edge of a nearby forest, I went over the facts and possibilities.

Fact one: I couldn't go home to Charlie until I was in control of my new body.

Fact two: I couldn't go to Jacob because he didn't like me anymore.

Fact three: I couldn't go to Edward because I didn't want him right now and we would just argue.

I shook my head to clear it. A herd of deer passed nearby. I inhaled and let my instincts take over. After I feed, I followed my old scents back to the tree. I was about to climb up it when I smelled something. There was another vampire close by. I growled. Suddenly, something jumped and landed squarely on my back. I yelped and threw it off with one blow. "Ow!" it grumbled from on the floor. I snarled, "Get away from me!" The intruder stood up. I froze. It was Alice. She snarled, "You're not mad at me Bella, are you?" I though about that for a second as my anger faded slowly. "No," I mumbled looking up at her. She just stood there quietly.

Alice had changed. She looked different. Not hungry, but different. Her skin, was if possible, even paler than before, and she had a very strange expression on her face. My stomach dropped. I understood the expression at once. "Oh, Alice. How bad is it?" I asked softly taking her hand in mine. "He destroyed a lot of furniture, Carlisle and Jasper had to clam him down before he did anything stupid." Alice said leaning on my shoulder sadly. I flinched imagining Edward smashing the beautiful grand piano. "You have to go back," Alice said in a voice so distraught, I couldn't resist. "Fine," I said patting her arm, "Let's go."

When we got to the Cullen's house, no one came to greet us. Alice smiled slightly in encouragement.

I walked up to Edward's room, unnoticed, and shut the door. Edward was there sitting on the bed staring at me, like I was a stranger.

"Edward?" I whispered pausing. He didn't answer. I went over and took his hand. He flinched, but didn't speak. "Edward, you can't beat yourself up like this," I said softly but firm. "Why did you leave?" He snarled taking his hand away, "You don't want me!" He said standing up.

I stood up too. "I left because I needed some time to get used to this!" I growled. "Well, Bella, you can leave again if you want, the door's right there." He said indicating that I wasn't welcome anymore. "I think I will." I snarled again. His looked staggered for a second. I ran out so he wouldn't have time to say anything else.

Alice would've seen this happen. What? Did she want us to argue? I didn't want to think about it anymore.

I stumbled slowly through the woods, taking my time. When suddenly I came out into the open. It was a field. Though I'd never seen it before. In the middle of the field there was a man. He was a vampire. I could tell. His skin reflected oddly of the sun. He smiled at me, and the light reflected of his white teeth. I smiled back and went over to him. He was beautiful. He had dark brown curly hair like Emmett, but darker, his skin was pale white, and he had almond eyes so pretty all I could do was stand and stare.

"Hello," he said, breaking my trance. "Hello." I said back smiling slightly. "A pretty vampire like you shouldn't be wandering alone, you know." He said chuckling lightly. I chuckled too. He turned around and ran over to the stream and came back about 5 seconds later to show me what he had. I gasped when he turned his hand over. In his hand, he held a crystal. I don't know how he got it. It was so pretty. I reached out to touch it. He placed it willingly in my hand. "Come on, there are plenty in the stream," he said taking my hand pulling me over to the stream and watching my every move. I looked into the water and gasped again. At the bottom of the shallow water there were hundreds of tiny crystals sparkling up at me. "So, are you going to tell me your name?" he asked as I stood up. "Isabella Swan," I said looking at him. "Isabella," he whispered back to me. I smiled, "That's me." I bent back over the stream and took a few more of the crystals.

"Are you traveling with anyone?" He asked casually. I shook my head and he smiled again. "What's your name?" I asked looking up at him again. "Adel." He whispered. I smiled and put the crystals in my pocket. "Isabella?" He asked quietly. "Bella," I corrected him. "Bella, do you want to travel with me?" He asked taking my hand. "Sure." I mumbled occupied by his grip on me. He smiled and pulled me along as we ran.


End file.
